


I Want A New Baby For Christmas

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [11]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Fire, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So basically what you are saying is that you have no idea why this happened?” Ty asks just to make absolutely sure.<br/>“None what so freaking ever.” Olaf affirms in a voice Ty finds is just a little too careless and happy for the situation.<br/>“Axl turning into a woman was bad enough. This…” Ty doesn’t have words for what this is, but Axl’s arrival saves him from thinking of any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want A New Baby For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



> Sorry it's a bit late. You can tell by the Word Count why its late though. :-)

***  
“So basically what you are saying is that you have no idea why this happened?” Ty asks just to make absolutely sure.

“None what so freaking ever.” Olaf affirms in a voice Ty finds is just a little too careless and happy for the situation.

“Axl turning into a woman was bad enough. This…” Ty doesn’t have words for what this is, but Axl’s arrival saves him from thinking of any.

“What the hell? Dude what’s with the baby?” Axl ask way too loudly, and wakes the slumbering baby who promptly let’s its dissatisfaction be know by letting out the first of what is to become many wails.

“Oh thanks a lot Axl.” Ty moans and rubs his already aching head. 

“What? I didn’t mean to.” Axl defends himself and takes a step back from the source of all the noise.

“But you did it anyway. So now you can be the one to make him stop.” Olaf says and motions for Axl to pick up the baby.

Axl looks ready to panic. 

“I don’t know anything about baby’s!” 

“Well neither do I.” Ty says, and Axl turns to Olaf.

“You! You were a dad once, you must know something. Some tricks or such?”

“That was a very long time ago Axl, and to be honest your grandma did pretty much everything that had to do with baby’s, all I did was carry.”

“Oh come on. Something must have stuck?” Axl begs as the wails gain volume and pitch.

“Already tried everything I know, nothing worked.” Olaf confesses.

“Try again?” Axl asks and Olaf relented.

He picks up the baby and tries cradling it, rocking it, tickling it, nothing works and Olaf puts the baby down again with a regretful expression.

“Why do you even have a baby to begin with? Did one of you have a child without telling the rest of us?” Axl asks. 

“It’s Mike.” Ty says.

“Mike had a baby? Huh, I would have guessed Anders was the one to screw up. Who’s the mum?”

“No Axl Mike didn’t have a baby, Mike IS the baby.” Olaf clarifies.

Axl lets out a bark of laughter then seeing that they are not having him on pales.

“Wait, are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.” Ty assures him.

“But, but how?”

“Asks the guy who spend quite a bit of time as a woman.” Ty mumbled.

 

“For fucks sake turn that thing off!” Anders said as he came into the apartment a few minutes later.

“Gladly, just show me how oh wise one.” Olaf said and pointed to the baby.

“Well did you try picking it up?”

“Yes, doesn’t work.”

“Is it wet?”

“Is he..?” Olaf looked embarrassed, then reached a cautious hand down and gently lifted the blanket they had wrapped the baby in. “Not wet.” Olaf said. 

“Thank god.” Axl mumbled.

“Then he might be hungry.”

“How do we know if he is?”

“Well, when was he last feed?” 

“I don’t know that either. He’s been like this for two hour at least.” 

“Crying?”

“No, a baby.” Ty said making Anders frown.

“A…? Oh please tell me that you are having me on and that you don’t mean that that there is Mike?”

“I could, I’d be lying, but I could tell you that if it would help in any way?” Olaf offered.

“No grandpa it wouldn’t.” Anders said and heaved a sigh. “You have no clue why he’s like this?”

“None. The universe might be trying to tell us or him something.” Olaf said.

“Not all that helpful right now.” Anders winched at the noise and reluctantly walked up to the baby. 

“Hey there Mikey, think you could let me know what’s wrong?” He asked and gently placed a hand on the baby’s stomach which caused a slight pause in the wailing and a frown to appear on Anders face.

“Get me a cloth or something, I have an idea.” He said and kept rubbing gentle circles on the baby’s tummy making it stop wailing and scale down to gentle unhappy crying. 

“What the hell… How did you?” Axl asked amazed as Ty, ever the practical one got Anders a dishtowel, that Anders unfolded and placed over his shoulder. 

“You said a few hours at least?”

“Yes I came by around eight this morning.” Ty confirmed. 

Anders picked the baby up, being mindful to support the head, and placed the baby on the shoulder with the towel. 

“Oh, you think maybe?” Olaf asked catching on. 

“Yes, he might have turned right after breakfast.” Anders said gently padding the baby’s back. “And babies need to be…”

*BURP!* 

“Burped.” Anders finished with a grimace as he felt the towel get heavy with spit and other less savory items.

“Ewww.” Axl said as he watched. “That’s just gross.”

“Like you were any different.” Anders said and kept up a little longer till Mike had spit once more and sighed a little baby sigh and nuzzled contently into Anders.

“Oh no you don’t mister.” Anders said as the baby closed his eyes. “You have to get cleaned up before you go to sleep.” And using a clean corner of the towel he wiped the little face clean. “There. Now get rid of this.” He said and folded the towel so nothing would drip on him, and held it out for one of the other to take.

Everyone took two steps back making Anders sigh.

“Infants the lot of you.” He accused and took it into the washroom himself still cradling a now almost sleeping Mike in one arm.

“So, you have no ideas. Have you tried asking Ingrid?” Anders says as he carefully sits down in the couch, sliding down as he leans back and shifts tiny Mike so he’s lying along Anders chest, his little head resting a little below Anders chin. 

“We can’t reach her. But I left her a message.” Ty answers.

“You are disturbingly good at that.” Axl remarked, softly he wasn’t risking anything, with a touch of respect in his voice as he watched Mike yawn once more then settle into a blissfully quiet sleep.

“Dad wasn’t around much when you were born, and mum had a touch of post natal depression or something, so it was mostly Mike and I that took care of you. You should see Ty run for the hills when you made your frowny face.” Anders grinned.

“Oh like you were any better.” Ty said but there was no bite.

“What frowny face?” Axl asked.

“The face you made when you were about to take a dump, you’d look like you were thinking real hard over something unpleasant and we’d get the heck out. Though I didn’t run.” Anders said and grinned at Axl’s mortified look at the thought of his brothers seeing him take a crap in his trousers or well diapers.

“No to be fair you didn’t run.” Ty admitted. “But you did hide.”

“Well yes, but that wasn’t the point. If they wanted me they could just knock on the door.” 

“Like Mike would actually carry Axl all the way upstairs and demand you change him.”

“I knew he wouldn’t do that, that’s why I hid up there and made Mike do it.” Then Anders got a funny look on his face. 

“And the little bastard is taking his revenge right now! Argh! Somebody get me a cloth and a clean shirt. Mike you little fucker.” Anders whined and grouched, but he was still very gentle as he sat up and moved the happily smiling and very wet Mike away from Anders piss soaked shirt.

“Priceless!” Axl laughed and snapped a quick picture.

Anders head snapped in his direction, his eyes narrowing and a truly evil smile blossomed on his face.

“Since Axl is the only one here who hasn’t any experience with changing diapers I vote he be the one to do so while Mike is like this. As a, learning experience if you will.” Anders suggested.

“Hear, hear.” Olaf and Ty chimed in.

“But, but… no that’s not fair!” Axl wined as Anders held the dripping baby out to him.

“It totally is. Every one of us has had to wipe your smelly bottom more than once. Now it’s your turn to learn how to take responsibility.” Anders said.

“That might be the point of this actually.” Olaf said and nodded. 

“The point of Mike becoming a kid is that I wipe his ass?” Axl asked now holding Mike his arms stretched so he could to stay as far away from the piss and smell as possible. 

“Yes, well not that exactly, but the responsibility thing that Anders mentioned.” Olaf said.

Mike whimpered at being held like that, his little face becoming clouded.

“Oh shit, no don’t cry.” Axl begged, clearly unable to figure out what to do, and he looked near tears himself.

“Oh for fucks sake. Give him to me. I’m covered in piss anyway. But you go out and buy me everything a baby needs. Ask the clerk to help you when you get confused. Take Olaf with you you’ll need help carrying all this stuff.” 

Axl all but bolted away in gratitude, Olaf following at a more dignified pace.

“So what do we do in the mean time?” Ty asked slightly worried.

“You go get me a pair of scissors and one of Mike’s t-shirts, one without a print and make sure it’s clean.” Anders said then amended it slightly. “Better make it an old one. In fact the older the better.”

“That’s nice of you thinking about Mike’s wallet like that.”

“Pfth! Screw his wallet, it’s better for the kid, not only will it be softer, any residual chemicals will have been washed out.” Anders said. Then frowned as Ty’s face suddenly sported a wide smile as he looked at him.

“What?”

“You’re swaying.”

“I’m..? I am not!” Anders protested, and stopped his subconscious movements only to pick it up again as Mike fussed. 

“Fine, so I’m swaying, so what?” Anders defended himself.

“Nothing.” Ty said amused and went about his task. 

Once he’d gotten the t-shirt and Anders had wiped Mike clean with a soft towel and water Anders placed Mike on the shirt and with a quick asserting look made a few snaps of the scissors and folded the thing around the babe. 

“There, as good as it gets until those two come crawling back.”

“Why would they come crawling?”

“Well, either they will be burdened by all the crap the salesperson have managed to make them buy, or their heads will have imploded once they realized that there are more brands of baby stuff that there are women who likes shoos, or they will have actually made it to the checkout, seen the total and realized that Mike’s wallet is safe at home.” Anders smirked and pointed to the wallet that could be seen peaking out under a jacket thrown on a chair.

“You send them off without money?” Ty grinned.

“Not my fault they didn’t plan ahead. Besides when they get back we can nag and guilt them into the unpleasantness much more easily and while we wait it’s nice and quiet so Mike can get a little nap. And be all fresh for when they come back.” Anders said quietly and settled Mike in a blanket on the couch, Mike seemed to agree with the plan and was in fact just winking off to sleep.

“You are evil.” Ty accused, but he was laughing quietly.

“I’m a genius you mean.”

“How about Evil Genius then?”

“I’ll take it. I’ll just take a quick shower to get his piss of me. Make sure no one sits on him will you?” Anders said as he disappeared into Mike bedroom to get a towel and lay out some clean cloths. Minutes later the shower could be heard in the quiet of the apartment. 

 

Anders was just emerging from the bathroom dressed in his own pants, but with one of Mike’s simple black shirts on top. The lose fit of the garment made Anders seem both younger and strangely approachable. Like Anders couldn’t put on his normal armor in Mike’s cloths.

“So? Where is the stuff?” Anders asked, sounding as innocent as they come.

“We, ehh, we didn’t get any.” Olaf confessed.

“Why? Wasn’t that why you left us with the shit? To get diapers and such?”

“Dude, there was like a million versions. How should we know how to pick?” Axl said gesturing with his arms to emphasize just how hopeless the task had been.

“Didn’t you ask for help?” Ty asks, having a hard time keeping his face neutral.

“Oh sure, and the lady tried to sell us the entire store!” Olaf exclaims loud enough to make Mike shift and make little ‘I’m about to wake up’ noises and everyone holds their breaths until he settles again.

“So you didn’t get anything?” Anders says and gives them a disapproving look.

“The only thing we got was a lecture from the sales manager when we couldn’t tell her exactly how old the baby was.” Axl says. “Like how was we supposed to know?”

“People generally know these things.” Ty points out.

“Yeah but we didn’t and she practically accused us of having kidnapped some poor child. She really was quite rude.” Olaf says and sits down cautiously on the floor beside the couch so he can watch Mike sleep.

“Hmm. Well I suppose that means that the two of us will have to do it.” Anders says with a sigh and motions for Ty to rise as he grabs Mike’s wallet. “Where did you two go?”

“Why think you can do better?” Axl asks, ready to be insulted.

“No, well yes, but that’s not why I asked. The staff will be gossiping and have made you out to be pedophiles by now. So a good uncle showing up shopping for his little nephew who’s mummy’s house burned down and not only landed the poor woman in hospital but well now he needs everything since he’s taking care of the poor little mite! That will make them like putty in our hands.” Anders says and snaps a few pictures of Mike. 

“To show the staff. I’m a proud uncle after all.” He explains when he gets a sea of dumbfound faces. And privately thinks that they will also be great blackmail material once Mike turn back to himself again.

“Come on Ty we have shopping to do.”

 

******

It takes them almost two hours but then they have everything they could possibly need, and then some.

The goddesses are all there when they get back. 

Each of the people there were looking slightly harried and Michele looked down right disturbed.

“Oh please tell me you have something that will shut him up?” The tall normally composed goddess said as soon as she saw them. 

Mike’s angry howls had been the first thing greeting them as they’d entered the bar. 

“Several something probably.” Ty said groaning under the weight of bags.

“Axl, Olaf help with the rest will you?” Ty begged.

“There is more?” Stacey asked wide eyed, because both Ty and Anders had been carrying several bags and boxes.

“The sales clerk was so happy to see responsible adults that we got samples enough to tidy us over even if Mike stays like that for a fortnight.” 

“Which we all pray he doesn’t” Ingrid said.

“Do you need more help in carrying?” Michele asked hopefully.

“Well…”

“Good! Let me help.” And she was off down the stairs, Axl and Olaf following in her wake, equally eager to get a little reprieve from the noise. Ty rolled his eyes and followed.

 

“So, what did you get?” Ingrid asked and bounced Mike a little hoping the motion would soothe him, but it didn’t.

“Molested.” Anders says as he unpacks a few bags of what is some kind of formula.

“What? Did you say…?”

“Molested. Stacey you are good with household chores, boil some water will you?” Anders said as he read the instructions on the packet.

“How do you get molested in a baby shop?” Ingrid wants to know.

“Easy.” Ty says as he comes up the stairs again. “You just have to be pretending to be a child friendly single male. Isn’t that right Anders?” He says grinning, causing everyone to look at Anders who’s expression is somewhere between a pout and embarrassment.

“Okay, so they were a little more eager to help than I would have thought.” 

Ty snorts. 

“A little? The salesclerk looked about ready to have his way with you right in the middle of the store.”

“He was a little handsy yes.” Anders admits, absentmindedly rubbing one ass cheek as if soothing a hurt. 

“His? HE?!” Michele says, glee in her voice. 

“Well that’s a turnabout, usually it’s Ty they think is gay.” Olaf said and when Ty gave him a look just shrugged. “Well it is.”

“Okay so he asked me first.” Ty admitted a little reluctantly. 

“Ha I knew it!” Anders said, then his eyes narrowed. “Wait, what did you say to him?”

Ty was grinning now.

“Oh I just told him that no neither of us was the farther, and no we weren’t a couple and that I wasn’t gay.” 

“You ass.” Anders said, but his eyes was sparkling.

“How does that make Ty an ass? He only said the truth?” Axl wanted to know.

“By telling the clerk that he Ty wasn’t gay and not mentioning me, he was painting me as being gay and a potential target. Very nicely done bro.” Anders acknowledged. 

“Ta’. Thought it was only fair with all the gay jokes you’ve pulled on me.”

“Water is boiling.” Stacey said.

“Oh thank god, does that mean he will shut up?” Michele asked, they had all tried to ignore the screaming as much as possible since nothing they did helped and Stacey and Anders seemed to be working on it.

“Hopefully. I don’t suppose any of you knows how to do this?” Anders said and held up the packet of formula.

Everyone shook their heads. 

“And I take it that that panicky look on your faces means none of you would like to try either?”

“No thanks.” Stacey said.

“Pass.” Ty said.

And Michele gave him a glare that could crack rock.

“Fine, leave it all to me then why don’t you. Now how did you do this?” Anders re read the instruction then went about preparing the bottle and checking the temperature. 

“So am I to feed the beast as well? Axl if this is about you taking responsibility you have better step up to the plate buddy.” Anders said looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

“I, ehh, could you maybe show me how first?” Axl asked.

“Sure, come sit on the chair over here and I’ll get you started.”

Axl came over and sat stiff as a board as Anders put the bottle on the table then went to pick up Mike from where Ingrid was still faithfully trying to shush him.

“Okay that’s just not fair.” Ingrid said as Mike’s cries quieted down quite a lot when Anders picked him up.

“It’s the shirt it’s his so I smell secure.” Anders said as an explanation. Then frowned slightly. “We really should get you into a pair of diapers before we feed you.”

The crying picked up.

“But, you’re hungry so why don’t we do that first.”

Anders showed Axl how to hold the baby and how to make sure the air didn’t get near the nipple in the bottle, because that would be bad if Mike swallowed too much air with his dinner.

And for almost five minutes everything was blissfully calm, the only sound being the slight slurping as the baby ate.

Then came the time to burp the babe and Axl was a lot less willing to do that, but as Anders reasonably pointed out, he’d already done it and it was Axl’s quest.

“Buuuuuurp!”

“Yep, he’s a Johnson alright.” Stacey said causing a few laughs.

“Little man big noise.” Ingrid agreed. 

“So I’m done now right?” Axl asked hopefully.

“Nope, now you get to put a diaper on him before all that food makes its way out again in the other end.”

Axl whimpered slightly. 

“Oh come on Axl, I’ve seen the way your apartment looks at times. A little shit is hardly going to bring you to your knees.” Anders said and with steered a reluctant Axl to where Ty and Stacey had managed to assemble a changing table.

“If he’s anything like you were, you might want to step to the side when you open the nappy.” Anders advised and stepped aside himself.

“Why?” Axl said, but it was too late since he’d already opened the shirt nappy.

*Squirt* 

As he was exposed to the air the baby let out a spurt of piss that only failed to hit Axl in the face because he was so tall. His t-shirt was quite another matter.

“Oh gross! I’m never having kids! Oh god I have to go shower, Anders please take him?”

“No Axl you finish, and then you shower. And don’t you dare do a half way job. It’s not his fault and he didn’t do it on purpose, so you can’t take it out on him by not making sure he’s a hundred percent clean before you put the nappy on him. If you don’t do it right he’ll get a rash, and then he’ll really be crying his little lungs out.”

“Oh god.” Axl wined but Anders was right Mike hadn’t meant to, and beside which Anders looked kind of scary when he got that protective look on his face, so Axl complied.

“There was that so bad?” Anders asked after when they put Mike down for a nap in the middle of his own bed surrounded by cushions so he wouldn’t roll off.

“No I guess not. Can I go home and shower now?”

“Please do, you smell of piss.”

Axl flipped him off.

 

With most of the commotion having died down along with Mike’s crying, they held a moot of sorts as soon as Axl returned. No one had any solutions or even ideas really beyond the ‘Axl showing he could be responsible’ thing, and since Michele stated very clearly that she might have dated Mike but she was NOT taking care of any kid, it was decided that Axl should pack a bag of essential and move in to Mike’s since his flat wasn’t fit for human living as Michele had put it, and one of his brothers would stay and help him with the baby until Mike turned back or someone came up with a better plan, Michele hurriedly packing up most of her cloths and moving out. 

“A few days of caring for another will do you good.” Olaf declared, clapped his youngest grandson on the shoulder and made good his escape.

That had been almost three weeks ago. 

And though Axl did try his best to be a man and take care of him, Mike was still very much a baby.

 

By now it was clear that while he seemed fond of both Dawn, who had been told since she was dating Ty, Dawn was not prepared to play mother to Ty’s older but much smaller brother, a fact no one blamed her for and when it was clear that Mike was also quite sensitive to lower temperatures, the idea had been scrubbed outright, and Ty had been reluctantly excused from any extensive care duty, leaving Axl as primary caregiver with Anders as his advisor. 

 

Oh the others all dropped by at times but Mike was apparently not happy for long when being held by anyone but his brothers or grandfather, Michele downright refused to even try holding him after he’d cried the moment she’d been handed him the first time, and since they weren’t getting any closer to a solution and didn’t want Colin to find out that something was wrong they slowly stopped coming by as much. 

 

“I can’t take much more of this.” Axl said as he was walking up and down the floor trying to comfort a crying Mike. The child was gumming his T-shirt in between wails. 

Normally Anders would be doing the midnight walk, both because Axl himself slept like a rock and because he seemed to understand what the babe was fussing about most of the time, but Anders had been sleeping in his own apartment these last few days because he had started back at work again. There was only so much he could in good conscious submit Dawn to and the clients wouldn’t be put on hold forever. 

Axl felt like his brother had abandoned him, even if he knew he was being unfair. 

Anders had to see to his firm or he would lose it, and Axl had already been fired from his pizza job so it wasn’t like he had anything pressing to do. And Anders still came by after work sometimes to help give Axl a little relief. Though it had been two days since he’d had the time to do so. Much to Axl’s regret.

Olaf and Ingrid being the only others without jobs had come by as well but… yeah not a great success either. Though you had to give especially Ingrid credit for how she dealt with all the crying.

“Oh please just stop crying Mike. I’ll never complain about you having been hard on me as a kid ever again.” Mike tried to bargain, but the babe was relentless. 

At about four in the morning Axl locked himself in the bathroom to get as far away as possible from the noise and when it didn’t work took his fist to the mirror in a fit of frustrated anger. Looking at the broken shards, he sank down to sit on the rim of the bathtub and with trembling hands and burning eyes called Olaf.

“I can’t do it Olaf. I’m going crazy with the noise and the not sleeping. I’m honestly afraid I’ll end up hurting him. If this is the test, then I’m failing.”

He heard Olaf’s tired sigh on the other end.

“I’ll be over as soon as I get dressed.” Olaf said and hung up.

 

When Olaf came he tried once again to get Mike to quiet down and he did lower his noise level a little but didn’t really calm down for Olaf either.

They ended up calling Michele to get her to come cheek if he was sick and that was what was making him so miserable.

The cranky goddess showed up some time later with the stick under one arm.

She did her thing and shrugged.

“I can’t find anything wrong with him aside from the obvious fact that he’s almost forty and looks like he’s about to reach the half year mark.” 

“There must be something we can do?” Axl begged.

“I’ve cheek him over as a doctor and as a goddess healer, I can’t find anything. I suggest you take him to see a pediatrician. They might have a few suggestions if nothing concrete.”

With one last regretful look at Mike she left.

 

You would think it would have been simple to bring a kid to the doctors. Just show up and say: “My kid is sick, help please?” But no, first there was an endless wait then they had to answer a shit load of questions none of them knew the answer too and then, just like last time, they started getting funny looks and when the doctor left them after her initial exam of Mike with a shifty look, Axl was near a panic.

“Axl go call Anders and tell him it’s urgent, I think we might be needing Bragi any minute now.” Olaf said and rocked the softly sobbing child a little.

 

Anders came bursting in at the same time the doctor had come back with a sour looking woman that had all but snatched Mike from Olaf’s surprised hold and a broad shouldered policeman that was giving them threatening looks. 

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with him?” He asked, then frowned once he caught sight of the police officer and the woman holding Mike. “Who are you? What are you doing with Mike?”

“Who are you?” The doctor asked.

“I’m the child’s father.” Anders said without so much as a flinch and held his arms out. “Now give me my son.” 

“Sir, I..” The woman, obviously from child services began but Anders interrupted her.

“Give me my son, Now.” The words were clear and the last word very much a command. And it was Anders that spoke them, not Bragi, though there had been a clear strength behind them Anders normally only displayed when he was in full Bragi mode. 

Mike had quieted his hollering once he’d heard Anders voice, and as the woman started to hand him over, for the first time since he’d turned Mike made a conscious move and reached out towards Anders as well.

“There, there. I got you.” Anders said holding Mike close and swaying gently.

Mike sighed and nuzzled into Anders neck which he promptly started gumming.

“Ouch, not so hard you little Vampire.” Anders scolded, though his voice was fond as he caressed Mike’s downy hair making the little boy coo.

Any doubt the doctor and social worker might have had as to the validity of Anders claim of parenthood vanished at the display before them.

“Well I guess I was a bit hasty.” The doctor apologized after she’d showed the other two out. 

“Better safe than sorry, especially with children.” Anders assured her. “I’m terribly sorry I wasn’t here from the start but I had a meeting and well I left these two in charge.” He said and indicated Axl and Olaf and sent the doctor a look that said as much as: Well you don’t get to choose your relatives do you?’ 

To which the doctor nodded sympathetic and then began to explain what she’d found out so far...

 

Half an hour later they leave the doctor’s office very much relived.

“All that fuss, and for what? Because Mike here is teething.” Anders sighed. 

“Don’t you mean Junior is teething… daddy?” Olaf says grinning.

“Oh shut up. I get a call saying that you are at the doctor’s office with Mike and to get there quick or it might be too late, I thought he was dying or something you asshole!” He says and glares daggers at Axl. “How was I supposed to gather my thoughts after that? I simply blurted the first thing that came to mind.” 

“And you did great, very convincing.” Axl is quick to reassure.

“Hmm. Well I’m here now anyway so let’s go buy this guy a teething ring before he manages to get through my skin.” Anders said then looked at the car he’d arrived in. “Someone is going to have to take him while I drive.” 

“I could drive.” Axl suggests. 

“I don’t think so bro, I’ve driven with you before. Now you take Mike and…Ow.” The child refused to let go of Anders, gums clamping around his flesh and little hands fisting in his shirt. “Okay, new plan. Axl you drive my car, Olaf you follow.” Anders gave in and got in the back seat so he could cradle Mike. 

“We need to get a child seat, if he’s not back soon.” Anders said as he sat back and let Axl drive. “Did Olaf have anything new to say?”

“No, no I… Look Anders this isn’t working. I can’t look after a kid on my own.”

“You’re not on your own. We’re here.” Anders pointed out.

“Yeah I know you do what you can and all but, it’s just not enough. He’s driving me nutz. Like really, absolutely crazy. I … I had to go into the bathroom and yell to let out some steam and I ended up smashing the mirror.” Axl confessed.

“Well shit.” Anders said and lapsed into silent thought as they drove on.

 

They ended up getting both the teething ring and a child seat.

“We can always sell it on e-bay or donate it or something afterwards.” Anders said at Olaf’s raised eyebrow.

 

Once they arrived at Mike’s Ty was there waiting.

“You said we had to talk?” Ty said as they came in, then went over to smile and coo at Mike.

“Yes.” Olaf said and looked expectantly at Axl.

“I, I can’t do this. I’m not fit to look after Mike, not short term and definitely not long term. And let’s be honest it’s been nearly a month and no change other than what the doctor said was regular growth, so it could be a looooong time.” Axl said letting the words sink in.

“So we work in shifts again.” Ty said.

“We tried that already Ty. He get’s stressed out by that remember?” Olaf said.

“Yeah. Then what do you suggest?” 

“He needs stability.” Axl put in.

“Someone he can feel safe with.” Olaf said.

“He needs a real parent.” Ty said and sighed.

“Exactly.” Axl said. “Someone who will not only let him drool all over them but will show their fangs at the mere hint of someone unknown even touching him.” Axl cast a pointed look at Anders. “Let’s face it bro, I’m not cut out for this. You? You actually seem to be.”

“ME?! Are you joking? I can’t be a parent. I drink, I sleep with tons of people, I forget to eat, I can barely take care of my gold fish, and so on and so forth bla. bla bla. Point is: I’d make the world’s lousiest dad.” Anders said and instantly made a liar of himself by subconsciously shifting to settle Mike when he squirmed the tiniest little bit.

“That may have been true, but tell me when did you last get drunk? Or even have a drink?” Olaf asked.

“Just last night.” Anders said.

“How many and what?” Olaf asked.

Anders sighed.

“One beer.”

“One beer, on a night where you didn’t think you’d be here the next day. That’s hardly drinking Anders.” Olaf pointed out. 

“But...” Anders tried.

“Mike is only that easy when you have him Anders. Look at how he calmed down the minute you arrived at the doctors.” Axl said.

“Mike has taken so much more of a shine to you than to any of the rest of us.” Ty said.

“No, no Ty. Come on bro, you know I can’t do this.” Anders pleaded, understandably feeling ganged up on.

“Actually I think you can.” Ty said and gave a little apologetic smile. “The day before this happened I would gladly have handed you any animal to look after but never a child. Now? Now I’d be okay with the thought of you caring for Mike.”

“He’s right Anders. You’ve changed since this happened to Mike. I hadn’t really thought about it, but you have.” Axl said then in a gentle voice added: “And I think it’s a change for the better. You are a much nicer person when you don’t drink and whore.”

“Thanks, I think.” Anders said somewhat stunned and therefore unable to decide if he should be offended that Axl had basically accused him of being a womanising drunk, which he kind of had been, or if he should be flattered to be noticed for something positive for once. 

“So it’s settled then?” Olaf asked after they had stood in silence for a while.

“I guess.” Anders said, but he didn’t look entirely happy.

“Cheer up bro, it’s not the end of the world like it would have been if I’d have had to look after him. I’d have ended up killing either him or me and you know it.” Axl said

“And it could have been worse.” Olaf said.

“Oh, how?”

“Well if it had been Ty and he still had powers he could have made it snow in the nursery or frozen the diaper to your hand or something like that.”

“You spend way too much time thinking about my powers grandpa.” Ty said looking slightly disturbed.

“Ty is right you do. But I guess you’re right that it could be worse. Are you all really sure though, that you want me to be the one taking care of him?”

“Positive.” Olaf said.

“Yeah you’ve been great with him.” Axl said.

“You can do it.” Ty affirmed.

And Mike chose that moment to gurgle happily and tug at his shirt with his little fists.

Anders may have had to blink a few times just then but none of them was stupid enough to mention that.

“Just don’t abandon me okay? I’ll need your help just like Axl did.” Anders said.

“And we’ll be there all you have to do is call.” Ty assured him and clapped his shoulder.

“Okay, okay, we need to back up now. Because if this moment get’s any gayer I’ll have to change into some of the skirts Michele has yet to pick up.” Anders said, more true to his old self.

“Why, would you rather be a mummy than a daddy?” Axl asked grinning but stopped at the look Anders send him.

“Axl you were a woman once, how would you like for me to make the change permanent?”

“*gulp* I’d rather not.”

“Then shut the fuck up or I’ll rip you ball’s of and perform the surgery right here.”

 

And so it was settled.

 

That evening they called everyone over and let the goddesses know. 

There was some scepticism from all of them, but Ingrid at least didn’t seem to think it too farfetched.

And the next day the goddesses and Olaf helped Michele move out the rest of her things, while Ty and Axl helped Anders move some of his in since his place was really not suited for more than one person unless they were all adults since it only had the one bedroom and no extra rooms or chambers of any kind.

Naturally the first thing to get settled was the brand new tank that had been bought for Anders fish. Placed so Mike would be able to see them if he lay on the couch, but not so he would be able to topple the tank, should he stay a child long enough to reach the crawling and walking stage. 

Once the tank was settled everything else seemed to align itself nicely and before anyone knew it four months had passed and Christmas was approaching fast. 

 

********

 

“So really?” Anders asked Dawn for the third time and for the third time Dawn smiled and said that yes she and Ty would really be delighted to see Mike and Anders for Christmas. And for the dinner Olaf insisted they have on the 21’st to celebrate the Solstice. They were Norse gods after all.

And they would be.

Mike was turning into a right little bundle of joy under Anders surprisingly competent and clearly very loving care. Cooing and laughing, and happily reaching for anything held in front of him. 

And Anders... Anders was the healthiest and happiest Dawn had ever seen him.

He’s been eating more regularly than ever, healthier too. He’d stopped drinking almost entirely, only having a single beer at a time, and only when there were other to help with Mike. He hadn’t been out more than once since he’d become a farther, and he’d been home to pick up Mike practically before the child had been put to bed. He was more open and relaxed when dealing with other people. And he was coming in to work every morning bright and early, Mike with him in his little carrier, and he worked diligently trough the day only breaking off to take care of Mike or when Dawn got them lunch. Yes Anders was a changed man.

In fact looking at Anders now, Dawn had a hard time figuring out who had changed more: Mike or Anders.

 

“Oh good. I, I don’t think I’ve had a real family Christmas ... Well I don’t know if we ever really had them like other people do, but certainly not since before I started college and still lived at Mikes old house. So I don’t really remember how to do this, should I bring anything?”

Dawn wanted to hug him for not even remembering a real Christmas, but the smile and excited look on his face made her smile instead.

“Just yourself and Mike as far as I know, though you should ask Ty since he’s claimed kitchen duty, so he might have something he wants help with.”

“Will do. Now the dog food people wants us to ....” Anders trailed of in work related talk.

 

The 21’st dawned bright and warm, and Ty was all smiles as he opened the door to let Anders and Mike in.

“Happy Solstice . The others are already here, and Olaf is out back getting ready to ‘Throw another shrimp on the barbie’ as he put it.” Ty said and took Mike from Anders so he could get the presents out of the car.

“He’s never going to get over the fact that they chose Paul Hogan for that add instead of him is he?” Anders said and rolled his eyes at his grandfather’s stubborn antics here almost twenty years later.

“Nope. But it does mean we will get his famous secret sauce prawns so don’t go discouraging him.” Ty said as he bounced Mike and poked his nose making him give a little squeal. 

“Pfth! The ‘secret’ to that sauce is rum, lime and sweet chilli in equal measure. I thought you figured that out years ago?” 

“I did, but don’t tell him that. It makes him happy to think he’s bringing something no one else knows how to make.”

“And he’ll stop making them.” Anders pointed out slyly.

“That too.” Ty agreed and exchanged Mike for the bag of presents.

 

Later as they all lounged around in a food induced coma like state, and Axl was playing with Mikes new activity blanket, well in truth it was really more Axl Mike was happy to coo to himself and gum is fingers, Olaf declared this the best Solstice dinner ever, or at least the best since he could remember. Which, depending on his sobriety of the moment, could mean almost all ninety two of them or just this one.

Dawn came back in after having changed her dress.

“Boy that felt good, I had no idea so little food could smear so wide.”

“I told you he didn’t like carrots.” Anders said from his place on the floor a little behind Mike.

“So you did.” Dawn replied and smiled at the little boy in question, who’d turned at hearing Anders speak, and now lit up as if he’d forgotten he was there and only just noticed him now.

“Ad.” The boy cooed and tilted towards Anders with the clear intend to crawl over to him.

“Uhhh! Did he just speak?” Dawn asked all smiles.

“He did.” Axl affirms excitedly. “Does that mean he’s getting better?”

“No Axl, that just means he’s getting older the normal way babies do.” Ingrid said.

“And there is nothing wrong with that is there little man? You are perfectly fine as is.” Anders assured Mike as the baby struggled to figure out how this crawling thing worked. 

Mike looked up from the floor at Anders voice and again said: “Ad.” Then when Anders smiled repeated it. “Ad, ad.”

“I think he’s trying to say your name.” Ty said in wonder.

“Well I am the one caring for him.” Anders pointed out modestly. But he couldn’t hide the proud smile on his face at being Mike’s first real sound this time round.

 

Later when everyone had left loaded with presents and leftovers Dawn stood and looked out the window as Ty began on the dishes.

“What is it sweetheart? Is something wrong?”

“No, no everything is fine.”

“You sure you look a million miles away.”

“Oh I’m just being silly.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s just, this thing with Mike.”

“Yes?”

“Well Anders has grown so fond of him, oh I’m sure he was fond of the old Mike too, but he really loves this little kid version. As if he really was his child Ty. Anders has become so much happier since all this happened.”

“And now you are afraid what will happen when or if Mike turns back?”

“Yes. Is that selfish of me? Wanting Anders to stay the way he is now even if it means Mike stays a kid?”

“I don’t think so. All you want is for someone you know and care about to be happy, and you are right he is. Much more that I ever really thought he could be actually.” Ty frowned for a moment then his face cleared again. “I miss Mike like he used to be, and I want him back, I really do. But I think his absence has made us all grow up more than we ever really did, or really could with him as an all encompassing safety net. Except for Anders, he’s lived outside the safe zone for so long it’s like he forgot how to feel safe, so it’s almost the opposite with him if that makes sense?”

“It does. He’s learned to be more open and more trusting.” 

“Exactly. Only I don’t think he really changed, I just think he finally feels safe enough to show us what has always been there. And no matter what happens we know it’s there now, so we won’t let him disappear into himself and hid from us again, we can’t lose him like that again. So I’m sure it will work out fine, whatever happens, happens, and we deal.”

“I hope you are right.” Dawn said with a sigh. Then when she felt everything got a bit to heave she got an evil glint in her eye, stuck her hand into the dishwater and sprayed Ty.

“Why you little...” He began but Dawn just laughed and sprayed him again, and the chase was on. 

 

*****

 

“You got a lot of presents didn’t you?” Anders said as he loosened the straps holding Mike’s seat in the car.

His brother naturally didn’t answer, both because he was too small for words, but also because he was fast asleep.

“It’s not even Christmas yet and still you got presents. And guess who has to carry not only them but you as well? That’s right me.” The child made a content little noise as the warm evening air was swept over his face as he was carried inside and Anders smiled at his happy little expression. “Well I guess you carried me through some tough times, it’s only fair I return the favour. Now you stay here and guard the fish while I go get the rest of your stuff okay and the cookies Ty was so nice to make us? Good boy.” Ander said and knowing Mike was both sound asleep and strapped in so he couldn’t get into trouble even if he woke up, ran down to get the rest.

 

“So did the fish beha... Mike?” Anders looked at the empty child seat. “Mike?” He blinked and moved closer as if that would make the child reappear. 

It didn’t. 

Anders could feel panic starting to creep in.

“Mike? Mike!” He called, turning all the lights on and frantically searching the open area until he noticed the bathroom door stood open. 

“Mike?” He called and quickly made his way to the door and opened it carefully, not wanting to hit Mike if the little fellow was right behind the door.

He wasn’t.

Oh he was in the bathroom, just not behind the door, and not alone.

 

“Well if it isn’t my favourite little turn coat.” The man holding a still sleeping Mike said.

“Colin.” Anders breathed the name as if the name itself was dangerous, and had to be said just right or it would explode.

“In the flesh.” The god of mischief and fire said with that slightly manic smile he had, though the expression quickly turned into a pout. “You know I feel neglected of late. No one has come with any propositions of alliances or whatnot, or hammered on my door or called my phone demanding I leave them and theirs alone making threats and warning me off. I was getting all lonely. So I decided to pay one of my most favourite gods a little visit, you know to spread a little holiday cheer and warmth?” The manic smile was back, and Anders did Not like the way Colin had said ‘warmth’. “Only he’s not home. Hasn’t been for month his neighbours say. So I being the concerned and kind hearted soul I am, was worried that something awful might have transpired in my absence so naturally I sent out feelers to learn what could have happened. And lo they bore back the news that not only was two of my favourite gods now living together, no thanks to some freak accident of nature they were utterly and completely defenceless.”

Colin had tightened his grip as his speech progressed and by now Mike had woken and was beginning to whimper at the tight grip.

“Please Colin, give him to me.”

“Give him to you? Why whatever for? You like your new uncle Colin don’t you Mikkel?” Colin said and held the little boy up, making him cry louder.

“Please Colin you’re hurting him.” Anders begged and took an instinctive step nearer but stopped when Colin’s head snapped back to him, fire, insanity and something else smouldering in his eyes.

They took on a surprised and the calculating look.

“You really do care.” He said watching as Anders was clearly struggling not to jump Colin in what they both knew would be a fools attempt at rescuing Mike.

“Yes.” Anders breathed his heart shining in his eyes clear for all to see.

“What would you do to save him?” Colin wondered looking from child to man. 

And before any rational thought could reach him Anders heart blurted: “Anything.”

Colin’s eyes flashed and his face flushed at the passion in Anders voice.

“Then I will give you a chance to rescue him.” Colin said.

“You intrigue me Anders Johnson, and I had thought to have you under me when I was to rule, but sadly you chose to betray me. Now, now don’t deny it, we both know you played a nasty trick on me with the lovely Dawn, first running to the snow man then to Ullr, god of games yet incredibly dull. And betrayal must be punished, rules are rules and if we choose to cast them aside who knows what chaos we could unleash? Well if any chaos is to be unleashed I want to be the one doing it, but I’m digressing, so back to your punishment.

You ran to Ullr then so I think making you do so now will be fitting. Yes, I will make you pay for your betrayal and for the pain Hód forced on me and then I shall leave you with the task of running to your precious Mike, though you will be the one having to help him I think, getting him out before it’s too late.”

“You plan to burn down the house.” Anders said, and it was a statement not a question.

“I do my clever little Johnson. And I almost hope you make it out, since it would be such a shame to lose Bragi, but as I said rules must be heeded. Shall we go into the bedroom?”

“The...?”

Anders looked bewildered for a moment.

“Why yes, I think I should be compensated for what was denied me that evening you betrayed me don’t you agree?” Colin said and the towels on the rack began to smoke. “Or do you want to do it in front of the child?”

“No, I... He will not be harmed? You won’t lure me out and then hurt him?” Anders wanted the gods assurance before he gave in completely.

“If you comply with my wishes it will be entirely up to you if he’s hurt. I won’t harm a hair on his head or even set the upstairs on fire when I leave. You just have to get him out before the fire reaches you.”

“Promise.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die. I’ll even make you another offer. If at any time you have had enough you can tell me to stop and I will. I’ll let you leave, but I’ll kill little Mike here the moment you tell me stop.” The god of mischief said then placed the crying child into the bathtub and grabbed hold of Anders arm propelling him before him, towards the bedroom.

 

******

 

Anders winched as Colin used his powers to strip him of his garments.

Tiny bursts of flame running along the seams of his cloths, making them fall apart and reveal his body piece by piece and leaving nearly invisible red patches of stinging burns in their wake. 

It was a method with a double purpose. Not only did it lay him bare for Colin’s roaming gaze and desire, it also served to show him that Colin had enough control to make the tiny person in the bathroom go up in smoke before Anders could do anything about it if he tried to resist. 

“Beautiful.” Colin breathed as he walked around Anders once he was fully bared to him, stopping behind him and let his hand glide gently down the smooth back, coming to rest on the younger gods perfectly sculptured ass which he gave a good hard squeeze that made both of them groan, though for different reasons.

“Such a waste.” Colin mumbled regretful as he sat down behind Anders. 

Moments later Anders felt something moist touch his behind. Steeling himself, he closed his eyes and bit down hard on his lip, praying it would be over soon. 

 

It wasn’t.

 

Colin took his sweet time slaking his lust in Anders body.

And once that was done he stuffed a makeshift gag into the god’s mouth. 

“We wouldn’t want to wake the neighbours would we?” Colin whispered into Anders ear and then the first blow fell.

It was the first of many, and the blows were interlaced with Colin burning Anders, every so often Colin would ask if Anders would like him to stop? Anders just bit down tighter on the gag and shook his head no. 

For Mike he could take it, for Mike he would have to.

 

By the time Colin was done Anders could barely open his eyes without wanting to whimper in pain. And as Colin got his own cloths back in order and gave Anders a mock kiss on the forehead, ‘for luck’ before smashing Anders phone and leaving, Anders could see another part of Colin’s evil plan.

Anders would have to, not only make it from the bedroom to the bathroom where Mike was, he would have to make it all the way back through the apartment and down the stairs before they became completely engulfed with flame. He would have to do the last bit carrying Mike, and all of it on feet and legs Colin had made sure to burn almost beyond pain.

For the thousandth time that night Anders though: ‘Bastard.’ and cursed Colin to all the versions of hell that existed.

 

He staggered, he crawled, he clawed his way towards the bathroom where he could hear Mikes unhappy cries. 

He’s barely made it halfway when the first flames became visible by the stair case, but he kept at it.

By the time he reached the bathroom, the apartment was almost completely filled with smoke, the floor beneath him was unnaturally hot, and the dining table was on fire.

“I’m sorry Mike.” He whispered as he used the bathtub to get up so he could see the child.

Mikes wails had quieted down as he’d started coughing from the smoke.

Anders knew he would never make it out, he could barely move his arms and his legs had lost all feeling some time ago.

But maybe he could still save Mike? The neighbours must be awake by now right? Someone must have seen the fire and smoke and called the fire department? If he turned on the water

“Hey Mike, I know you can’t understand me right now but I don’t care. See we’re going to play a game. It’s called surviving and I really want you to win this one and do just that. So I’m going to explain the rules.” Anders said and had to stop to cough. It was getting really hard to breathe. 

“We lie here and you stay alive and hopefully unharmed until help comes. And if one of us dies before that we lose, so please have a little bit of Ullr still in you and win okay?” Anders smiled through his clouding eye sight and used his last strength to caress Mike’s fine downy baby hair...one last time.

Then the darkness descended and he knew no more.

 

*********

 

Voices.

Many voices, sounding like they were far off behind a waterfall or something, speaking in hushed tones. 

He strained his ears, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying and the effort was enough that he drifted off again.

 

Light.

There had been light just before the darkness. Red and orange billowing and swaying as it crawled towards his. As it crawled towards Mike.

MIKE!

Anders eyes shot open and horrible wailing was heard for a moment and then everything faded away into the soft golden light again.

 

The third time Anders felt himself drift closer to the surface he was conscious enough to realize who he was and that he was somehow still alive. 

The voices had become clearer too. He could make out Olaf’s voice saying something and someone...was that Ingrid? Yes, Ingrid answered back. Then Michele’s steely tones cut over them and everyone was silent.

Since they weren’t talking Anders couldn’t listen and so he let himself drift once more.

Just before he submerged completely he could swear he heard several disappointed sighs.

 

The fourth time Anders could make out a few words and snatches of the conversation.

Such as: ‘Bloody miracle’, ‘much already’, ‘still there.’, ‘will react?’ and most often: ‘Please wake up.’

Well when everyone was asking so nicely, who was he to refuse?

 

*******

 

“Mmmmm.” The noise from the bed made the whole room go silent.

Nothing happened for so long that they thought they’d imagined it, but just when they were beginning to deflate it came again, both much clearer and accompanied by slight movements.

“Mmmmm.”

“Anders? Anders can you hear me?” Ty’s eager voice sounded close to his ear and he could feel his brothers cold hands find one of his own and hold on tight to it.

“Anders? Can you feel me squeezing your hand? Can you squeeze back?” Michele demanded as she took hold of his other hand. 

Anders tried to comply but it was just so hard to focus on them both. ‘Which hand was Michele holding again?’

 

“Anything?” Axl asked and leaned forward in his chair.

“He’s there alright, I’m just not sure if he can understand us yet.” Michele said and squeezed his hand again. Nothing.

“Let me try.” A new voice said and Michele and Ty both moved away.

“Anders, can you squeeze my hands?”

 

‘That voice!’ Anders couldn’t believe what he was hearing. But his instincts were true and he obeyed the request, and managed to squeeze back.

“Good. Now can you open your eyes Anders?”

No that was too hard, and he wouldn’t want to open his eyes just to learn he’d been mistaken and that it hadn’t been....

“Anders I need you to open your eyes. We are all pretty worried about you right now, and we need to make sure you’re alright. So can you open your eyes for me? Please buddy?”

‘Only one person in the world ever called him buddy, and that was...’

“Mike.” Anders croaked out. It was weak, and the ‘ke’ sound was more of a cough, but it was a word and more than that it was a name and the correct one too, as Anders confirmed for himself when he managed to blink his eyes open and slowly focus on the face leaning towards him. A face he’d though never to see again.

“Mike.” He tried again, this time much clearer and the room let out a relived sigh and erupted into smiles and laughter. 

“Hey there buddy, welcome back to the land of the living.” Mike said and looked at Anders with a look of such relief and happiness that Anders had to blink and do a double cheek to make sure he really was awake.

“You survived.” Anders said fighting the urge to look for the child he’d last seen in the bathtub. 

“Yes I did, thanks to you.” Mike said, holding a glass of water out to Anders and helped him take a few sips to get his parched throat working. It was clear that there was more he wanted to say but also that he was reluctant or maybe embarrassed to say it in front of the others.

“Okay yes you are both awake. Now let me have a look at you.” Michele said and approached the bed in full doctor mode. 

It wasn’t until then that Anders remembered the horrible things that had been done to him. 

Anxiously he looked down at his arms, and was astounded to see that aside from looking a little more ‘pink’ than usual his skin bore no mark of the horrible burns. 

Michele saw his astounded look and gave a wry look. 

“Yes they were pretty damn nasty, but don’t worry we took care of them and you are still the prettiest dwarf in the company. You are also as healthy as can be, though you might feel a little weak for a few days. In fact, I’m beginning to wonder if that wasn’t why it took so long for you to wake, that Bragi was holding your mind back until your body were fully healed.”

“Bragi does appreciate a pretty face more than most.” Ingrid agreed.

“Yeah well if shit like this ever happen again, and it better not! But if it does, then tell Bragi he can wake you up a bit earlier so we can all relax, I promise to continue the healing process until you are all pretty again.”

“Okay enough with the pretty remarks, I don’t know whether to be insulted by them or not.” Anders managed and coughed. 

“So how long was I out? And come to think of it how did we get out?” He said turning back to Mike who was still holding his hand in his.

“Can we have a few moments guys?” Mike asks and everyone leaves after assuring Anders they are glad he’s not only alive but awake. 

 

It’s only when everyone is out that Anders recognises the room he’s in as a room in Michele’s house.

“You were out for three days.”

“Three?! Even with Yggdrasil? But that can raise the dead.”

“The very newly dead yes. You weren’t dead, though you came very close. And as Michele said it was all god inflicted so it took longer to counter act.”

“Huh, well that makes some sort of twisted sense. And the other question?”

“You made it a game,” Mike begins, “and that woke Ullr up enough that ... ‘something’ made me turn back just in time to pick you up and make a mad dash for the window. The heat had already weakened the glass and structuring so the combined weight of the two of us was enough to shatter it and we went tumbling to the ground.” Mike swallows.

“We were naked Anders. We were naked and I saw what Colin had done to you.” Mike said with a bitter tone. “Everything Colin did to you.” He emphasises and Anders knows what Mike means. 

“I...I...” Anders want to apologize for Mike seeing that but for once words fail him so he has to settle for: “Sorry.”

“Are you...are you apologizing for being raped?” Mike asks with such a stunned look that at almost any other time Anders would have laughed at him.

“I, yes?” Anders says and mentally pokes Bragi, but the god stays stubbornly silent.

“Anders.” Mike says and squeezes his hands harder. “How could that ever be your fault?”

“I wasn’t strong enough to stop him, I, I should have done something. But I couldn’t Mike!” Anders eyes pleads for his brother to understand and not reject him. “I couldn’t fight him Mike or he would have killed you. I had to keep you safe Mike, I just had to. And I’m not strong like that, so I had to do it. You understand don’t you?” 

“Oh Andy.” Mike sighs in despair that his brother would be afraid of his rejection even now when he’s been like a farther to him for so many months. “Of course I do. You did what you had to do to protect someone else. Everyone understands that. And I’m humbled by what you endured for me.”

“I...you... everyone knows?” Anders asked looking as though he was about to throw up. 

“They know.” Mike confirmed, the in a gentle voice added. “They were all at the folkmoot that was called so Odin could cast judgement over Colin and Loki, well not Michele she stayed behind to heal you, but she was told and she’d seen the evidence for herself so there was no point in not telling her.” Mike shifted closer so he was close enough to gently wrap his arms around Anders and draw him into a loose but heartfelt hug. 

“Everything came out at the trial. What Colin had forced you to endure and go through and how he had forced you to do so.”

Anders whimpered softly at the combined flash of memories and the shame he felt at having everyone know.

“Anders, there wasn’t a single one of them that didn’t want to be the one to end him. I know Michele is still slightly pissed that she didn’t get to chop off his balls.” Mike said.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“They didn’t blame me?”

“Not even for a second.”

“Oh.” Anders said, and it broke Mikes heart a little that Anders would sound surprised at that. “

So, what did happen to him?” Anders asked after a few moments of silence.

“Odin sentenced the mortal body of Colin Gunderson to die by fire, which I personally think was a stroke of genius, and he banished Loki from getting reborn or possessing any form of body for three hundred years.”

“Three? Why Three hundred?”

“I think it was a compromise of sorts between what Axl wants as your brother and what Odin wanted as the all father. According to Axl he’d meant to say a thousand years but Odin took over and amended it.”

“I like Axl’s sentence better I think.” Anders said and hugged Mike tighter.

“Me too.” Mike said and hugged back.

 

They sat for that a few minutes before Anders spoke again.

“So, was it really just a question of challenging you to a game that turned you back? Because I think we tried that at the start, I mean we must have, we can’t have been stupid enough not to try that right?”

“I don’t know if you’d already tried it, my memories of the last few months aren’t all that clear. But I do remember one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“That I felt happy, safe, cared for and above all loved. And maybe that was what I needed to learn before I could change back: That I don’t have to be in charge all the time, that it’s okay to let go and let others be the responsible ones every once in a while. And that it’s often a good thing to give people a chance to ask for help before go charging in and help them, whether they like it or not.” Mike scratched his neck a little self-consciously. “I’ve been a bit of a bully without meaning too and that has to change. Its going to be hell living up to that realisation and not slipping back into old patterns but I’m going to try. And I’d like for you to help me succeed with that goal.”

“I’d be happy to do that. If you promise to help me with mine.”

“Oh, what would that be?”

“Well I learned something too. That it’s much better to get hurt protecting someone you love than it is getting hurt, or even hurting others, while trying to protect yourself from hurt. That it feels good to be needed.  
And that sometimes you need to show love by taking responsibility away from people instead of simply walking away, if that makes sense?”

“It does.”

“Oh good, for a second I was afraid we’d been all gay for nothing. Peww!”

Mike grinned.

“I think your jerk shield is showing. And while I do appreciate you well developed sense of sarcasm and irony, I must admit I’m very curious about the happy and friendly Anders everyone says you’ve been these last few months, I think I’d like to meet him. So don’t send him away just yet.”

“Okay.” Anders said and yawned causing Mike to do so too. “Sorry, guess Michele was right, I’m not all fit yet.” He said and reluctantly let go of Mike so he could slide back down in the bed.

Mike got up to leave but Anders stopped him.

“You, you don’t have to leave Mike. I’d, I’d like it if you stayed at least until I fall asleep.”

“Really? You haven’t asked me that since before Ty was born.”

“I know. But I’ve slept in the same room as you for nearly four months now. And part of me is still searching for that child I left behind, so I don’t think I could fall asleep without you here right now.”

Mike seemed stunned for a moment he’d not considered how weird that part of it might be for Anders.

“Oh I, sure.” Mike said and sat down on the bed again. 

Anders slid down fully and closed his eyes getting comfortable.

 

After a few moments of tossing and turning Anders opened his eyes again.

“You know it’s hell trying to sleep when I can practically hear the wheels in your head turn.”

“Sorry.”

“Its okay, do you want to talk about it?”

“Do... did...” Mike had a few false starts then tried again. “Do you miss, well me? The little one I mean.”

“Yes.” Anders said without hesitation.

“Oh, would you rather I’d stayed like that?” 

“We’d both be dead if you had.”

“Yes, well aside from that. Would you rather have had the smaller me?”

“No. I’m not going to lie, I fell completely in love with the little you and I was actually enjoying the whole parent thing if you can believe that, but I think what made me love him in the first place was the fact that he was you. And not just any you, he was a you that needed me. So no, I wouldn’t trade you in for the other you.”

Mike didn’t say anything in response but Anders could tell he was relieved. 

Once again Anders closed his eyes and once again he was keept awake, this time by Mike yawning like a lion.

“Oh for fucks sake. Come here.” Anders said and lifted his arm.

 

When Michele came in to cheek on them a little later, worried that they hadn’t heard anything from the bedroom for several hours she couldn’t help but role her eyes and smile.

Mike lay halfway draped over Anders, with his head resting so his ear was pressed to Anders chest just over his heart. 

Anders chin was resting on the top of Mikes head.

They were holding each other tightly, both of them sleeping soundly with little smiles on their faces.

 

Out in the hall the clock struck midnight. 

“This is like some bad made for TV Christmas movie.” She mumbled but couldn’t help herself and as she closed the door she let out a soft: “Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this ‘little’ surprise child of mine.  
> I say surprise because it was meant to be about 1000 words and be funny and Christmassy all the way through. But lately my inner Bragi has been a real tease, and stuff like this happen.
> 
> So have a Merry Christmas and remember:  
> To review and/or leave kudos is devine. Don’t you want to be a god or a goddess today? ;-P


End file.
